


You Never Can Tell | 谁人能料

by Aeon_Warden



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: “我们无法回到过去，也并不想真正重返往昔，我们仅仅是追忆那稍纵即逝的感觉，那只属于某个时刻的、再无二度的感觉”
Relationships: Hot Rod/Soundwave
Kudos: 3





	You Never Can Tell | 谁人能料

**Author's Note:**

> #剧情车的两个cut scenes（正文在写了呜呜呜只是我不擅长拆卸所以比较慢）  
> #有致敬《星际牛仔》和《守望者》的部分  
> BGM: Chuck Berry - You Never Can Tell  
> LIONE - Revive

1

声波和热破从油吧出来后已是深夜，路过小巷尽头的便利店时，他们都敏锐地感到了一丝不对劲。柜台前的顾客怎么也不像在结账的样子，与之对峙的店员神色紧张，而店门外还站着一个可疑的高大机体。

“你和我想法一样吗？”热破在内线通讯联系声波。与此同时，他挽住声波的手臂，佯装偶然路过的甜蜜情侣的模样，以免招致不必要的怀疑。

“一伙小贼。”声波答道，“对你我而言应该游刃有余。”

“我从正门突入，你从后门包抄。”

他们一瞬间交换了眼神，迅速达成共识。热破继续装作无事发生那般，笑着向声波挥手道别，随后大大咧咧地走向店门。

“对不起，打烊了。”门口的高大机体晃了晃手中黑洞洞的枪口，示意他少管闲事。热破挑眉：“真的吗？店里面灯火通明，看着可一点都不像啊。”话音未落，他趁对方不备伸腿向膝关节扫去，块头比他大上许多的机体顷刻失去重心而倒地。又补了几拳使其暂时昏迷后，热破冲进店门，直接把柜台前持枪的劫匪扑倒于地，顺便躲过了一梭从身侧射来的能量子弹。从后门进入的声波迅速解决掉了朝热破射击的劫匪。

“比想象中还快。”热破松了口气。压在腿下的抢劫犯抬起头来，仍旧试图挣扎，被他一个肘击送回了梦乡。声波警戒地环视四周，告诉他别高兴太早——扫描显示还有一个仍未露面的信号。

通往仓库的门忽然打开了。从中走出的似乎也是抢劫犯的同伙，显然面前的场景出乎他的意料，这个迷糊劫匪哆哆嗦嗦地拿出枪，拉起了始终抱头躲在角落的一位顾客当作盾牌。声波与热破几乎同时瞄准了那名歹徒，而他们，包括劫匪在内，却没有一个敢于扣下扳机。情况一时陷入僵局。

“目标距离过远，直接攻击可能伤及人质。”热破打开内线通讯，“有什么主意吗？”

“交给我。”

准确来讲是交给磁带。激光鸟从声波胸口飞出的刹那，歹徒下意识地将枪口指向这个崭新的威胁，就在他分神的瞬间，声波用肩炮轰掉了他持枪的那只手。

“目标全部清除。”前情报官拍了拍激光鸟的小脑袋，随即邀功似地朝热破的方向偏过头。

“太棒了！”赤红的跑车揽过声波的肩，“你的身手丝毫没有退步。”

“你知道，我可以直接爆掉那家伙的头。”

“那么你也知道，我肯定会因此大发雷霆。”

声波耸耸肩，播放起了Don’t Be So Serious的副歌部分。[1]而热破笑了起来，胸前的纹饰仿佛跃动的火焰。“我以为你会放You Never Can Tell：‘这就是生活，一刻不停地上演，谁也无法预料’。”[2]

四周警笛大作，提醒他们是时候功成身退了——但愿警车过会儿能发现他们留下的小小惊喜。他们婉拒了店员的谢礼，不过热破没能忍住诱惑，买了柜台上的一盒能量泡泡糖。声波原本想说“这东西其实没什么能量”，但他看到热破嘟着嘴唇吹泡泡的模样时又把话憋了回去。

这就是……纯粹的快乐吗？

2

回去的路上他们不约而同地探讨起未来——一团朦胧未知的迷雾，一个无可逃离的必然。

声波表示，威震天已经授意他担任塞伯坦通讯网络的总工程师，作为复兴塞伯坦项目的一部分。毋庸置疑，让这颗沉寂数百万年、充满老化报废设备的星球重新恢复生机绝非易事，但这项工作责无旁贷。

“看来我们都有任务在身。”热破不无失落地说。“擎天柱有意让我从事指挥官甚至议员一类的职务，但我芯底并不这么想。我只想成为一个普通的警察，远离政治的枷锁。”

“这是不是很奇怪，”声波说，“战争岁月时怀念和平，和平岁月怀念战争——又或者，我只是怀念与你并肩战斗的那种默契。”

热破笑着，沉浸于高纯的余韵所带来的欣快感。“是的。像杯子曾说的那样，时间是条能量晶河，它奔流向前一去不返。我们无法回到过去，也并不想真正重返往昔，我们仅仅是追忆那稍纵即逝的感觉，那只属于某个时刻的、再无二度的感觉……”

“而你，是我对于战争的记忆中最闪光的部分。”

毫无预兆地，声波将热破拥入怀中。橙红的小跑车因高纯而稍稍站立不稳。

“等到某一天，”热破贴在声波的音频接收器一侧低语，“等我对一切都感到无聊、感到厌烦的时候，我没准会搞一艘飞船，去做个徜徉星系的快乐的赏金猎人，偶尔充当一下义警，或者去寻找传说中的塞伯坦骑士……到那时，你会愿意随我一起吗？”

“我的答案与上次相同——或许吧。承诺是一个虚空的能指，现在的我无法替未来的我做出回答。”

“而这也是承诺最为浪漫的部分。”热破的光学镜闪烁着期盼的、明灭的光，“但愿未来的你也会像此刻一样与我紧紧相拥。”

街灯之下，他们只是两个被拉长的身影。在广袤的宇宙和无垠的时间面前，塞伯坦人纵有千万年的生命，终不过是沧海一粟、惊鸿一瞥。

三维的造物无法妄言未来。但至少，当下一个恒星周期的黎明降临，热破依偎在声波身边醒来，他们的芯中会怀有对未来某一特定时刻的希望，而未来也不再是虚无缥缈的应许之地。

即便，没有谁能够预料。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]歌手为Low Roar  
> [2]对应歌词”C’est la vie”, said the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell


End file.
